Da Rock
by Boss-defeater451
Summary: A rock. That's what's supposed to save us. A boy is tasked with giving the rock 'experience' so it can defeat a new threat, while he's not even part of the prophecy. Whether he wants or not, he will need to overcome everything thrown at him.
1. In media res

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 3DS. Well, actually, I do, but not in the way that I'm the producer of it. I do claim ownership on most characters, though. … Wait a moment. If the 3DS is copyrighted, and I'm using it anyway, and then I'm kind of copyrighting my characters… Nah, just let's start with the story.**

* * *

><p>What's it called again? In media res?<p>

The nearby earth shocked. The tremor shot throughout the whole building, causing books and posters to fall off. The boy, the only person in the building, looked up from his 3DS the sound of a game over resounding throughout the building on the rhythm of the aftershock.

In media res. It's a term to describe how a story starts.

The earth shock even heavier, causing not only posters and books to fall the ground, but also seats and the boy. Seats, that were never occupied due the lack of fans. Why again had he gone on such stupid travel to found this fan club, the boy wondered as he stood up. His first reaction was to check if his 3DS was intact, then to check himself. No heavy wounds nor scratches on both of them. Was this an earthquake?

What kind of a start, you ask me? Well…

One moment. Just in one moment, all he had accomplished in his small and rather pathetic life, was destroyed. A robot, just a little larger than the height of a room, smashed part of the building apart, creating a huge gaping hole.

In media res describes a start where the reader is dumped straight into the action of the story.

**BOSS: MYSTERIOUS ROBOT**

"TARGET HAS BEEN FOUND IN COTTON BAG." The young boy screamed out in fear, a late reaction to the huge robot. The robot had a mostly human like form. The main differences were that its head was connected directly to the main body, and that the arms were replaced by huge machine guns. The boy at least thought they were machine guns, not ever having seen guns before in his life. He quickly ran away to a corner of the room, which was falling apart due the huge hole. A worry for later.

"LIVING BEINGS AROUND: ONE. WORTHYNESS FOR GENIUS PROFESSOR SAPIENTIA: ZERO. RESULTS OF SCAN: KIDNAPPING: NO. KILLING: ONLY IF HE ATTACKS. IGNORING: BEST CHOICE." The robot's breast plate jumped open, and out of it came some kind of griper, which was moving to his rucksack. The rucksack, with his homework in it!

The boy could not let that robot steal his homework! Or his mobile for that matter. He could use either that or his 3DS (the later indirectly, though) to call the police. He heard that a cop who could manipulate metal was hired. That could be useful now.

So he ran to his rucksack, grabbed it and his 3ds and continued to run towards the door. The robot did not like this plan, though.

"LIVING BEING STEALS ITEM. BEST CHOICE: KILL HIM." The machine guns started rolling, the shooting alarming the boy to what was happening. He quickly ducked, dodging most bullets. Except for one: his left arm quickly became numb, refusing any order from his brain from now on.

"Shoot, shoot!" The boy cursed as his grey sweater slowly turned red with blood. He moved his sleeve up, and pushed it to the wound, hoping to stop the flow of blood. The last thing he needed now was fainting and ultimately dying due blood loss.

The robot analyzed the fact the living being was still alive, but not for long. Still, that boy could give the precious item away if he managed to get far enough. So the robot lowered his aim, forcing the boy to jump away from the door, away from safety. His mind could not focus well enough as his blood drained from his body, so he came harsh back to the ground. His whole body screamed out in pain, pain that made clear to the boy what was happening again. The robot which had stopped shooting, came closer, preparing to free this boy from his pathetic life.

"You used to kill the innocent like a monster…" The boy muttered, clinging to what will he had left. The robot moved its left gun to the boy's head. The boy waited for the moment…

The moment to scream out: "then you took a kick in the knee!" The boy kicked the robot's supposed knee, damaging the joint slightly and by far not enough to destroy the robot. However, with the power of the kick, the boy slid across the ground to the door, narrow escaping a bullet in the head. The boy used the door handle to pull himself on his feet again, then opened and escaped the building. The building, he worked so hard on to finish. It was a fan club for bosses, and now a boss destroyed it. How ironic.

"BEING MAY NOT GET AWAY WITH THE ROCK!"

Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields knew he left part of his life behind as he fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot. Another story from me. Who am I? … That's something you might want to investigate for yourself. Just don't go stalker on me, okay? Thank you.<strong>

**You want to hear introductions, such as who this boy is? Well, no introductions in this story immediately. They'll come later, maybe even next chapter if you're lucky. We'll see about that next chapter.**

**Know though, that this fanfiction will mostly focus on a rather limited Nintendo games. Appearances from others are rare, but will certainly come to pass.**

**Reviews are welcome, critic even more.  
><strong>


	2. The hunt for mental pain

**... Hi few readers of this story... If any at all... Here's the next chapter! So without outdo, let's start.**

**Disclaimer**:** The author does not own a Charmeleon, Nintendo/Pokémon Company does. I however do own the plot of this story and my characters. ... Which doesn't mean anything at all, actually. I mean, if someone would write a fanfiction about my fanfictions, then I doubt I actually have the right to stop them... Oh well, let's just start.**

* * *

><p>How he managed to flee from that… robot, he did not know. He ran to his home, screaming for help and a healer. His parents had shown great worry once he told them what had happened in that fan club of his. He was certainly no longer going to continue it. He wouldn't dare to journey and glomp around again, not after fulfilling his prophecy, a prophecy he had never expected.<p>

What happened to the robot is unknown. Some people cowardly hid in their homes as it passed, in its search for Raymond. He couldn't blame them for that. Others had more courage and stood up against it. But the robot… it just vanished into thin air after losing sight of him. Just… one moment there, the next no longer. It was an investigation for the police, as far as they had any clues left for them. There was not even a prophecy mentioning the robot.

Or… was he wrong about that? Maybe… Nah, that one was just too stupid for words. Even if the robot had mentioned his bag constantly and even if he could swear the robot said something about a 'rock', it just couldn't be true.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It just didn't matter. He had told his story, he had proven it with the bullet and the fan club, which was now nothing but ruins. The wound wasn't too bad. He didn't even need to be brought over to a hospital. Not even a scar remained after that healing magic of that kinda odd nurse. He could return to school immediately, where he was now.

Raymond finished his lunch quickly. He always had his own spot on school to eat. Close enough to people he knew in case… those two showed up, yet far away to be alone. Well, 'own spot' is maybe misguiding. If someone else suddenly appeared to eat there, he would move to somewhere else, which would be his new 'own spot'. Without a single complain. It isn't smart to start up your fight if your opponent is a Charmeleon. Or a sorceress. Or just a normal bulky guy. But even if his 'opponent' was weaker than that, he would still move. Why complain over such silly thing anyway?

But yet… that rock…

The bell brought him out of his thoughts. A new class, to ease this trouble. Just this day and it was holiday already. He could feel the tiredness creeping throughout his body. Hopefully, he could remain concentrated enough to get the last important things, and then scream something random like 'IT'S HOLIDAY!' … in his head. Of course. He had enough trouble with those two already, he didn't need them to make another bullying joke.

"He's bound to pass this hall…" Oh freaking… Talk about the devil.

"You sure that you're, like, right about that?" Yep. It's them.

"He always passes this hall. I've seen him here multiple times." Well, not this time, Raymond thought as he turned around. He went straight into the crowd, that just started forming. Some familiar faces, some really familiar faces, some not. But he should focus. Just gotta take the other route. He would be later, but still on time.

"I'll search this hall, you guard this place. We'll find him." Oh crap. Raymond would need to hurry up… or **he** would catch up. Raymond pressed himself through the crowd, gaining a few complaints that flew straight through his ears anyway. **He** simply pushed everyone else aside, getting closer and closer. Sweat started appearing on Raymond's forehead. It would be sooner or later now… He took a sharp corner, hoping he would be just in time…

"Ah, there you totally are!" Raymond nearly jumped up as she suddenly appeared before him. He tried to pass her, but he didn't count on her high heels that moved before his own shoes. He fell over, just as the other bully appeared.

"Looks like our tactic worked." The two gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Raymond watched them as he stood up. The two bullies. They the stereotype for each gender's. Isa was a girly girl, so to speak. Long, straight blond hair, a face that was covered in lots of make-up, big earrings, and a white Summer dress… while it was almost Winter. She had also black high heels, which, as you might remember, just tripped Raymond.

Connor was the stereotypical sportsboy. Okay, maybe he had less muscles than the true stereotype, but still. Short black hair, endorsed with a lot of gel, a shirt with some team name that Raymond didn't really care about, a jacket over that shirt, jeans and shoes that would be more useful in sports than walking for a few hours.

However, they had one thing that stereotypes had not. They both had found love in each other. It was a couple of two bullies. She loved torturing Raymond, he loved torturing Raymond, it was simply a match made in bully heaven. They were long going too, and they were both quite serious about their relationship. Everyone that watched the two, knew they would end up together in a not too far away future.

It made Raymond quite jealous of them. He attempted to walk away, but the two joined his walk.

"I've heard what happened to your fan club, Ray." Connor started with the conversation Raymond didn't want to join. He had some hope though, that maybe the event had made some respect for him. Just… maybe…

"And I heard that you chickened out like a five-year old girl!" Isa and Connor laughed aloud, throwing Raymond's hope in a nearby trash can.

"Yeah really, for someone that claims to have finished his prophecy, you are still a chicken. Just admit for once that that 'Ryam Ues' prophecy was a fake. You're not destined to save this world even once. You come closer to being a villain."

As if Raymond was happy with that prophecy. First, he gets to hear he's not mentioned in any prophecy whatsoever. Then he suddenly is in one, which ends in less than a hour. And now the only thing he gained from it, was destroyed.

He honestly had hoped for a girlfriend, but alas, that was too much asked.

"Yeah, and we'll totally stop you when that times comes. We have been in two prophecies by that time, so we'll be prepared for it." Another thing why Raymond couldn't stand them personally. Each of them were named in two darn prophecies, while he had to settle with that one-hour prophecy. Absolutely fair. Absolutely.

"Now though, what else have I heard? You're in yet another prophecy, without being mentioned in it? A rock is more important?" Raymond speed up his walk, time running out. The next class would start soon. The bullies sped up as well. A moment of realization hit Raymond though. How did they know about this rock prophecy?

"Honestly, are you like that pathetic? That even a rock is more important than you? Like, really?"

"It's a lie…" Raymond softly muttered, more to himself than to Connor and Isa. They still heard it though.

"Oh, so perfect pupil Raymond lies about a prophecy? That's the first time you admitted it. Call Guinness World Records! The record for being honest the longest time in your life has to go to someone else after all!"

"Connor, we have to go, like, right now. We can't be late again… not after yesterday…" Isa softly pulled on Connor to their way. Connor thought a moment about it.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Ray! See you next time!" But the words never reached Raymond's ears. He had entered his class, math. Just some logical thinking, something different than this madness that has been going on now.

Somehow, he had expected worse. More mean comments than he just got. The bullying seemed finally to die out, after all these years. No, Connor and Isa weren't always bullying him. He had other bullies after him in the past. All the time he let it come. No wait, he didn't. He tried typical 'solutions' for this bullying matter. The sad thing is, nothing seemed to work. Stand up against the bully? That's what they want. Try to talk it out? Never got that far. Try to be a normal teenager? Past bullies still got him for what he did in the past. Try to be yourself? That's what got him into this mess. Ignore them? That's what they want as well. Still, the latest was the best solution if you managed to get away quickly. Just endure and walk away… he should consider himself lucky that he didn't get the real bullies, the ones with a love of violence. Now that would be trouble.

He wavered his thoughts away, for math should no occupy his mind. He went to his usual sitting spot, a lonely place in the front. It's not like nobody wanted to sit with him (well, he simply wasn't sure about what the others thought), but he just preferred to have the table for himself. More space to put your books on…

He wasn't too ensure if he was being honest with himself about. It was true, but he wondered if it was really his priority, or if it was a lie…

He looked to his opened rucksack. He left the zipper open, the zipper where he kept that rock. After all that had happened, he started to wonder if the prophecy was truly that odd to be not true. If it was a lie, or not. A glimpse on the medium large rock told him both things, due different reasons. The rough outside told him it the prophecy was a lie. The fact that he kept that rock in his rucksack anyway told him it might be true.

Maybe he should pay that prophet a visit again. After all, holiday would soon start anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the second chapter ended. Next one will be up much later, as I will focus on some of my other stories first. I think... Maybe not... Oh well, see you till next time!<strong>

**If someone read this...**


	3. Tears of rain

**Anyone reading: here's the next chapter. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: … I believe I do not have anything to disclaim. I can only claim all OC's of my creation. That's all.**

* * *

><p>Raymond walked down the dark streets. The night came already, while it was just four o'clock. It was Winter, and more importantly, holiday. However, Raymond was not in a happy mood as he would be when it was holiday. Thoughts about that one prophecy, that one rock…<p>

He had planned to walk home immediately, but the cold and harsh wind slowed him down. His bothered face was considering the other option, the option he didn't want to consider. Maybe… maybe he should just go straight to that prophet. To be done with it, so he thought.

He suddenly felt his legs being cold and wet. He was so lost in thought, he forgot to watch out for puddles. It had been raining not too long ago, but the clouds were still there, considering to pour the earth again. Maybe he should speed up, especially now it seemed that the clouds had made their decision.

More puddles, but this time Raymond was more alert. He walked past them, focusing solely on not stepping on the increasing amount of puddles on his way. His mirrored body too tried walking past the puddles, not knowing it was already in them. His brown messy hair became even more messy than usual as the rain restyled his hair. His glasses became covered in bubbles, like the ones seen on a car window. The rain was coming down as tears, and Raymond's slightly cute nerdy face became covered by those same tears. Not of him of course, but would it really make a difference? The water clung to the remaining hairs on Raymond's face, which was shaved quite badly. A few wounds here and there to remind him that maybe, just maybe, he should try to improve his shaving style. Of course, that reminder was ignored.

Raymond's brown eyes caught on in a puddle, how his thick black-grey sweater was starting to get wet, even though he wore a darn winter coat. His less thick and dark green coat would need to be hung over the heater in order it dry again. His jeans were no better off than his coat, causing chills to be sent throughout both of his legs. His feet on the other hand, remained dry for longer. His brown shoes apparently were more water resistant than his other pieces of clothes. Or maybe his socks did a better job at it… Either way, the rain was starting to get more heavy by the second. Raymond moved his left arm upwards, causing the sleeves of both coat and sweater to drop, revealing Raymond's prized blue digital watch. He looked on it, but not long enough to see the exact time. He was still focusing on those puddles, that were becoming larger by the second, as if Raymond was in a video game and was about to move into level two. At least he saw the time was something around ten past four.

His rucksack was too starting to get wet, but Raymond ignored that. He ignored his rucksack since he was in his thought daze. A bad choice, as he had forgotten to zip up some of the pockets. All in those pockets became wet as well, which was not exactly liked on books.

The more rain fell, the quicker Raymond walked. It almost became running, while dodging the puddles as if they were filled with lava. He solely focused on them, which was maybe not such good idea as he-…

BANG

… bumped into someone. Because both ran into each other, the impact caused them both to be launched back. Both fell into the puddles they so desperately sought to dodge, back first.

"Beep." Raymond 'cursed' silently.

"Darn it." The other cursed as well.

They both stood up, giving each other a good glance at each other. It was now that Raymond realized the other's gender: a girl. A girl with beautiful brown hair, hanging straight down thanks to the heaviness the rain gave to it. She had a quite cute face, Raymond had to admit, though it was covered on some places with pimples. Her face was not covered in makeup, but in tears, though Raymond didn't know whether it was due the rain…

or something else…

Like Raymond, her clothes and rucksack were wet as well. Her not-as-thick-as-Raymond's soft-black coat could no longer protect her, from what Raymond saw, sky-blue shirt. Her blue jeans tried to protect the legs by reaching the feet with its cotton skin, but the rain got through the defenses. Her sneakers were drowning in both the rain and the puddle she was standing in.

The two stared at each other. The rain tried to break this stance of theirs by dropping more water, but no matter how hard it tried, the two remained looking at each other. They both blushed, and slowly but surely walked to each other. They both gave a smile at each other as they approached, the two smiles almost touching each other to make a new form of happiness. The two lingered in and k-

Author Note: NARRATOR! THIS WAS NOT THE TEXT I WROTE DOWN, DAMN IT!

But author, weren't they supposed-…

AN: NOT NOW! I DON'T WANT A CLICHÉ MOMENT LIKE THIS! YOU EITHER FIX THIS NOW, OR I GET SOMEBODY ELSE TO DO IT!

Fine, fine… Reader, I must ask of you to forgot that last paragraph before the author jumped in. Let me start over again.

The two stared at each other. The rain tried to break this stance of theirs by dropping more water. It succeeded. The two frowned each other, realization of what just happened. And the cause of it.

"Look out where you walk next time!" The girl shouted as she ran past Raymond, who just was about to open his mouth.

"Err… sorr-" But the girl was already gone. Well, that was odd indeed, but he really should hurry up now so he wouldn't arrive at home too wet…

BANG

Now someone else crashed into Raymond, causing him to fall over again in a puddle. The other saw the same fate as Raymond: falling in a puddle. Which were starting to get quite deep by now.

"Oh my… I'm so, so, so sorry!" The other, again a girl, apologized. She had blond hair that reached almost her shoulders. She wore pink lipstick, apparently quite much for Raymond to mention. Her more difficult to see blue eye shadow fit with her blue eyes, making the eyes seems bigger than they actually were. She wore two golden earrings, which were just big enough to be seen underneath the hair. What she was wearing in the clothes department contained of a white top with a black vest, and a white knee-length skirt. Raymond knew this girl from his classes: Rose, a quite friendly girl who was a little noisy in the class…

"Raymond?" Rose asked, surprised by Raymond's sudden appearance. Even if she was the one making the sudden appearance…

"Can you be a little more careful while running…" Raymond wanted to comment, but he had second thoughts about it. So instead, the sentence was half-gulped in.

Rose showed no signs of having heard Raymond. "I was just looking for you!"

"You were?" Raymond's eyebrow frowned.

"Well, it was either you or Nina… you both have fulfilled your prophecies already, right?"

Raymond figured out where this was going. After all, the girls and some boys gathered around Rose the past few days, Raymond mentioned. "I guess so…" Raymond wasn't too sure if Nina had already finished her prophecy. He hardly spoke to her. Heck, he hardly spoke to anyone.

"You see… Oh, this is no place for talking. Can't we go hiding under that tree?" Part of Raymond had no problems with that. Another part even felt that there was something… nice by talking under a tree while it was raining. That same part also objected to this, feeling that this situation was going to be awkwardly romantic… And with objected, I mean that a mental finger was pointed forward while some crazy lawyer said "OBJECTION!"

Raymond slapped that part of his mind mentally (of course, that is the only way to slap your mind. You wanted to do it physically?) and the two went underneath that quite nice tree. Raymond felt even more awkward when he saw a 'he loves her' heart on the tree. A detail that escaped Rose's concern.

"All right. Now, what I wanted to say, I'm about to start my own prophecy."

"Which one was it again…?" Raymond asked, trying to show some attention to the conversation. Something he had no trouble with online, but offline was a different thing…

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Rose shyly said, her eyes looking to the ground. Her wet hair danced as marionettes without the puppet before her eyes, before she moved them aside. Raymond vaguely remembered something about her prophecy. Wasn't it that one of 'the girl whose parents met each other through bee…' Oh wait… Now he remembered… Poor girl… Whoever made up these prophecies, he should personally ask them what they were smoking while writing them. … Wait, he could soon enough. Or at least one prophet.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask how you got through it. I know that you went through that short one, but any advise is nice. I know that you have many experiences with bosses, don't you, 'Boss-defeater?'"

Raymond struggled with what to say, but proceeded to answer. "Err… Well… It was mostly before… I mean, after the prophecy that I met some bosses…" Raymond thought for a moment about when he was eaten alive by a Cheep Cheep. "and my knowledge in battle isn't that great…" Raymond thought back to that hazardous training he had with that princess… What was her name again? He couldn't remember her name at the moment, but he certainly remembered the pain he experienced instead of the battlefield experience he should've gotten. "but… let's see…"

"Take your time. It's been a few months since you gotten through it, if I remember correctly." Rose added, smiling a little.

"Last Summer holiday. But anyway, the trick of fighting a boss is to dodge most of its attacks. Preferably, counter that attack as well. For example, I had to dodge the Nyan Cat."

"Nyan Cat? You met it?" Rose thought over what she remembered of Raymond's story about his prophecy. She believed she vaguely heard something of that cat…

"More like it met me…" Raymond shuddered at the thought, but continued. "After a few dodge tricks, I managed to let it crash into Ryam Ues, my final boss."

"What kind of dodge tricks?" Rose asked, curious because she might need those 'tricks' as well.

"Err… Just side-stepping. Didn't get hit too often. Actually, I didn't get hit by any attack that I didn't counter at some point." Rose narrowed her eyebrow at this, having heard Raymond's tale a long time before and remembering it slightly different. Neither she or Raymond knew what the fault was, but Raymond didn't care much anyway.

"So, dodging and countering. Got it. Anything else of importance?"

"Err… Yes. If possible, try to sneak up your foe. Worked for me every time, and also worked every time for the enemy…"

"Sneaking. I guess that's all, right?"

"The basic stuff, I guess. Just learn what the enemy can, solve riddles and puzzles, and talk to most people you see around. You'll get quite far that way." Raymond concluded, thinking it over if that was really all. He decided on a yes.

"Okay! Thank you! I'll be seeing you over a month or something if I survive!" Rose ran back into the rain, bravely going through one force of nature itself. She would have to go through more forces on her journey, but Raymond was sure she would survive. Most did, anyway.

… Would he survive this crazy rock prophecy was real? He would demand proof this time, even if he already got it delivered with that robot attack. It wasn't too far from the place from here. So Raymond too went back in the rain, proceeding to fly into a web of pain…

* * *

><p>… <strong>Well, next chapter will be up after I finish some chapters of other stories… For anyone that reads this story…<strong>


	4. The coward and the prophet

**Chapter four of Da Rock. These chapters really write easy away right now, to the point I can update it quite quickly for the time being. Then again, I usually update fast when I start a story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own koopas, Nintendo does. That's all that I need to say.**

* * *

><p>It was this dark, long alleyway. It was slightly lighter now that someone put a lamppost, but it was still one where you would expect creepy figures to come out and rape you. What the definition of this rape was, was different per person. Raymond sighed, not really wanting to enter this alleyway again. The first time was bad enough.<p>

No siren voice. Or the prophet knew he was coming for certain unlike previous time, or he simply didn't know of his presence. Seeing as this was a prophet, one of those only named in legends for writing all prophecies (including that encounter with Ryam), the former was more likely.

Raymond put his left foot into it, trying to remember which building he was lured in last time. He wasn't exactly clean in the head back then, so he found difficulty into deciding whether it was the one with the green door to his right or that red door completely at the end. Raymond didn't want to search through each one, and seeing as how it was typical that in the most far away and therefore the last opened one was what you wanted, Raymond went for the red door. He tripped over some random trash, cursing the person who never heard of a trash can.

A black silhouette suddenly appeared just as Raymond was standing up again. It had monstrous forms, which frightened Raymond to the wall…

only to figure out it was a mere black cat. The black cat was shocked as well and quickly ran away.

Raymond felt slightly nervous. A black cat was a symbol for bad luck. That really didn't help his mood right now. But then again, since when did he believe in superstition? With newfound bravery (which was less than before though) Raymond finally opened the red door.

The events what happened next remained unspo-…

"DON'T WALK INTO A LADY'S SHOWER!"

Almost unspoken. Raymond, slightly embarrassed and blushing, leant over to a wall, trying to catch his breath. Who put a shower anyway in a place where everyone could open it?

Okay, it wasn't the red door. Then maybe it was the green door anyway. Raymond walked the whole alleyway back, which seemed to be double as long out of a sudden. He tripped over more trash (questioning where that suddenly came from) but ultimately made it to the green door. He slowly opened it, ready to walk in…

another lady's shower?

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!"

Raymond quickly obeyed the order, even more embarrassed than before. This was really his unlucky day, as foreshadowed by that cat. Okay, the right door was apparently not here. Then maybe at the other end anyway, but just the door on the other side…

What followed after this, can be described with a few sentences.

"Hey!"

"Don't they teach children anything about manners these days!"

"You better get out!"

"This is my shower, before you step in!"

"I don't know what you're searching for, but in the case it happens to be naked women, I'll have the police search for you!"

"Don't you know it's impolite to look at a koopa without a shell?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

The final sentence was actually not spoken by a woman, but by Raymond as he finally entered the right door. "Why do you have your hideout in this place?"

"… I see you have returned." An old man's voice resounded through the room, completely ignoring Raymond's question. Raymond looked around, searching for the source so he could repeat his question to a face this time. He had no luck though, as the room was completely dark, with the exception of a few candles in the middle of the room. They perfectly made a circle of light, hinting at the more mystic purposes of this room and its owner.

Raymond was about to ignore his statement this time and repeat his question anyway, but he decided against it. This was a prophet after all, even if he was a pervert. "Yes, I've returned to seek answers about your so written prophecy."

"Why this sudden change of heart? Last time you were here, you spoke biased nonsense about that rock. You only took that rock with you because I had to insist on it." The voice seemed to be angered, the memories of a few days ago written in his ancient brain.

"I was attacked by a robot that demanded the rock. It was pretty serious about it, as it tried to kill me. Yet… I still don't believe it." Raymond answered honestly, still searching for the prophet as he spoke.

"I can see that this robot or its creator wanted the rock to fulfill the prophecy themselves. You cannot afford anyone else to get this rock." The voice boomed with its command, scaring the crap out of Raymond slightly.

"Why not…?"

"They will do it for selfish reasons instead of saving the world. They want to become famous, they want to use the moment of praise to conquer our world, or gain the trust of those who shouldn't trust them. Only you are noble enough to save the world because you want to save it."

"Yeah, right, choose your next bringer better next time." Raymond said as he dropped the rock in the middle of the candles and proceeded to walk away. He was not the hero this man sought. He was selfish, he wanted something out of this prophecy as well…

Raymond was stopped by the prophet himself. The prophet blocked the door, his gigantic body, which was nearly twice the size of Raymond, allowing no chance of escape. His long, grey beard nearly touched the floor, just along with his long grey hair. He had a look of wisdom on his old face, which was full of wrinkles. His rob seemed to be ancient as well, which gave it a mystic tone to it. Yet, he seemed to be fit enough to live for another thousand years.

"You are the perfect bringer, mister Shields." The prophet's face was straight and slightly frustrated at Raymond's believe. "I've said it previous time as well. You may not be part of this holy prophecy, but you are the perfect one to bring this hero…" The prophet pointed at the rock. "around for its experience. You can."

"But I'm not pure in this mat-…" Raymond wanted to object, but he was interrupted.

"You want a girlfriend, don't you? That's not selfish. It's good to desire a partner who can help you in your quest. You shouldn't solely handle this yourself, Raymond. Learn to ask others for help, and accept what you can't and learn what you can instead."

"Well, I can't fight for an instance…" Raymond still tried to talk his way out of this, though he felt his opinion was starting to get cornered by the prophet's words.

"I know that. However, this can be easily solved. Just for you, I've sought for a training where you can train your skills. I've written the location on this map; it's not far, so it shouldn't take you too long to prepare yourself for the long journey during the training." The prophet took a map from behind (how did it get there?) and handed it over to Raymond. He stared at it for a second. It was a training in specific martial arts with a name he had never heard before. The instructions at the bottom of the map told Raymond only a select few would be able to train under this master: the decision of whom would be decided through a trial. It sounded like a concept in children's movies, except much… realer.

Raymond couldn't deny the fact the prophet had done much for him so he could take this job. But was he really worthy of this?

"You still doubt yourself, don't you? It is to be expected. You're not the one that would needlessly jump into any prophecy you would come to. You would rather give it to those that actually want an adventure…" Raymond was actually just considering asking a few on school. Nina would certainly like another try at a prophecy, even if she wouldn't be the actual heroine. "but you're the only one fit for the job. You've seen your attacker. If the creator of it gets his or her hands on it, there's no knowing what will happen. You have to do this."

"But I can't!" Raymond screamed out, the pressure of this prophecy escaping through his mouth. "I'm not a hero. Not now, not ever. I'm a normal coward without any powers. Is it that hard to realize I can't do this?"

"Persistent on your low-self-esteem?" The prophet sighed, hoping he was done with this already. "This rock can only be brought around by you. If you don't, then the prophecy will not come out and this world will be crushed under his foot for all eternity. This is not a matter of wanting or not wanting. You HAVE to do this. You must."

The prophet looked at Raymond, who was starting to cry now. The prophet realized he was getting nowhere with this if Raymond remained like that. He should take an alternate approach…

"I can tell you, with a prophecy this long, you will likely end up with a girlfriend, if that's what you seek." Raymond instantly stopped with crying. "People will see you as a hero if you do this. You can prove to the world and yourself that you're not just comic relief for bullies. All that it needs, is you defeating all the ones in the prophecy."

"You're saying that I'm fit because I'm not selfish, then you suddenly try to tempt me with those?" Raymond was with a jokingly smile. He was in a good mood, meaning the prophet's attempt had worked.

"I'm just stating what will likely happen at the end. Besides, part of you wants to do this to save the world. What the other part wants, I do not care, neither does the world." The prophet started to smile himself.

"Relax, I was just joking. Fine, I'll do it if you insist on it. I have vacation now anyway to deal with the first foe…" Raymond still wasn't too sure about this. But a prophet was supposed to be wise. If Raymond was the one that should do this, then he should. He wasn't fit for this, but maybe he would become.

"Good. I still have to study where our Ones can be found, as I used most of my time finding a decent training for you." Raymond felt slightly bad for this. The prophet really took his time to help Raymond, and he just rejected it all. But then again… He was no hero at the moment, and the whole idea of a rock as the hero was just odd. But hey, if destiny decided to do it this way…

"Which were the ones again…?" Raymond asked a bit shyly.

"Forgotten already? Then again, I doubt you were listening that well previous time. However, the ones you have to gain experience for the rock are:  
>The Hated One;<br>The Hungry One;  
>The Kind One;<br>The Greedy One;  
>The Manipulative One;<br>The Original One;  
>The Nightmare One;<br>The Wicked One;  
>The Crazy One;<br>Once the rock has gained experience from all, then the rock is ready for the final confrontation in the Realm of the Eternal Night." The prophet listened. "You remember that part, I hope?"

"…" No words told what a few wouldn't be able to without more embarrassment. The prophet sighed.

"Here I believed you had a good memory."

"Here I believed the prophecy was, no offense meant, crazy and stupid. Of course I forgot how it went the instant you told me." Raymond defended himself, though fully blaming himself for forgetting it anyway. How stupid was he?

"Very well. I'll tell you it again, the short version of it this time. The rock you hold is a special one…" Raymond brought the rock closer to his eyes, as if trying to see the special part of it. Of course he couldn't see anything. "and is needed to defeat the danger that threatens all worlds. It will take around a year to fully prepare itself for an invasion, the time we'll need to find all the ones upon that the rock gains experience to overcome the trials in the Realm of Darkness."

"But you just said the Realm of the Eternal Night…" Darkness sounded much more dangerous than 'Eternal Night'. Even if temptation overcame Raymond's senses, they still objected to the idea, trying to hide behind Raymond's well known timid nature. Besides, the Realm of Darkness was well known in ancient tales. Monstrous creatures came apparently from there, which apparently sought your heart in order to devour it. Not much is else known about them, though normal weapons such as swords or even magic couldn't do much against them. None could say the same about modern weapons though… but if they failed, then there still was one certain blade that could deal with them. Which one it was, was forgotten a long time ago…

"The prophecy writes it down as the Realm of the Eternal Night, but I've discovered by continuously reading it and doing research, that it has to be the Realm of Darkness. But that's trouble for later." The prophet gave Raymond a reassuring shoulder, but it didn't work too much as Raymond was sweating in fear. One's nose could also tell that a certain someone just peed in his jeans. "First, you need to hone your abilities in fighting, then I'll need to find out where one of our Ones is. I have some indications about the Hated One, but I'm not too sure…"

"So… I'm allowed to leave?" Raymond asked, his brains still trying to put everything in the right achieves. If his brain was an office, then the just given information would be documented in meetings, or more specifically, Death. Still, one lazy worker did for once something useful and gave the simple command of 'you should leave.'

"You are. Sleep one night before you'll depart. The trial is harsh, I've heard…"

Raymond bid his farewells as the prophet did the same. He stepped out, sneaking past the angry crowd of females that wanted a word with him. That word would be likely forgotten by the time Raymond would return, so the prophet thought.

In that time though, maybe he could enjoy himself, the prophet thought with an unnerving smile…

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers, we are now past the prologue. Next time on Da Rock, we'll meet a certain creature that brings nightmares to my memories. For now, sleep well… <strong>


	5. Misguided

**kdjeiafjeNaejfOfjakejN;ajfea;fjAfjerj;ajR;afjk;dja;ajfj;dRa;djkda;j;flldjkdja;d;ksjAkafjda;dfjdf;kajfdf  
>f;klajd;fjTal;kjf;d;dfjnvO;afjad;fjdkfjghRdfj;l;dafdja;djfd;aldl;fjDa;dkjd;jfddfja;Uja;fjd;ajvnRa;ajf;dk<br>;ajfanvIfdja;lfj;ajf;lN;aa;fj;vnjeGa;jf;dajd;dajTa;jf;af;ajf;aH;ajeiafj;nv;Eja;fj;dja;fjd;;aj;N;ajf;da;vnI;a;  
>Ga;feiavnaj;H;ajeia;jfT;ajf;eajvnanhehMa;je;iajjreA;jdkjeiurjvn;aRe;jfj;ajfvnjujrEfj;adjfnv<strong>

* * *

><p>Raymond left the street from where he was coming. He seemed to be directed, going straight to wherever he walked, without stopping and watching the area. The area was dull. A few big buildings, with some windows. Several trees as well.<p>

The clouds from chapter three where starting to grow more and more darker by the minute. Rain could fall anytime soon. Raymond sped up his walking. His legs were the only parts of his body that moved.

It finally started to rain. Black, uneven shaped drops fell down harshly on the earth. Puddles where formed on the sideways of the streets. The rain didn't move at all.

Raymond heard a girl talking, not too far from him.

"Look out where you walk next time!"

Another feminine voice replied.

"Well, it was either you or Nina… you both have fulfilled your prophecies already, right?"

The first voice answered.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Sneaking. I guess that's all, right?"

"You see… Oh, this is no place for talking. Can't we go hiding under that tree?"

Raymond agreed and went into the school building nearby. He was joined by the prophet of chapter four and the mysterious robot of chapter one.

"LIVING BEINGS AROUND: ONE. WORTHYNESS FOR GENIUS PROFESSOR SAPIENTIA: ZERO. RESULTS OF SCAN: KIDNAPPING: NO. KILLING: ONLY IF HE ATTACKS. IGNORING: BEST CHOICE."

The prophet started talking in a weird robotic voice. The three of the robot, the prophet and Raymond kept the same walking tempo. Raymond replied to the prophet.

"You're saying that I'm fit because I'm not selfish, then you suddenly try to tempt me with those?"

The robot answered in a wise but also in and old voice.

"They will do it for selfish reasons instead of saving the world. They want to become famous, they want to use the moment of praise to conquer our world, or gain the trust of those who shouldn't trust them. Only you are noble enough to save the world because you want to save it."

Both Raymond and the prophet showed their disapproval of that statement by shaking their heads no. Raymond said why.

"You used to kill the innocent like a monster…"

Then it was the prophet's turn to talk again.

"LIVING BEING STEALS ITEM. BEST CHOICE: KILL HIM."

The robot replied to the prophet.

"The Nightmare One."

Raymond responded to this sentence.

"Here I believed the prophecy was, no offense meant, crazy and stupid. Of course I forgot how it went the instant you told me."

Raymond bode his farewell, and took an own path in the hall of the school.

He ended up a large corridor with many doors, all open to visitors. They had several names above them. Raymond decided to enter one of them.

He first attempted to enter a room called love.

"Don't they teach children anything about manners these days!"

And the door was smacked closed. Raymond then went for a room called heroics.

"You better get out!"

And the door was closed again.

Raymond didn't even set another step as all doors were suddenly closed. All but one. Raymond walked up to it, seeing the name of the room.

Hesitation.

Raymond entered. He was outside again, the rain didn't stop yet. The rocks continued to fall as drops. He was in a grassy field, with in the middle the mysterious girl from chapter three. He saw her crying. Red tears slowly but surely came out of her eyes. It wasn't till Raymond got closer and felt the heat, that he realized her tears were made from lava.

The girl muttered some words. Raymond had to come closer to hear them.

"Honestly, are you like that pathetic? That even a rock is more important than you? Like, really?"

Raymond answered.

"It's a lie…"

The girl didn't seem to hear it though, instead continuing her speech.

"You're not destined to save this world even once. You come closer to being a villain."

Raymond was about to say something, when the girl interrupted him.

"And I heard that you chickened out like a five-year old girl!" That was not the only thing the girl said. "Yeah really, for someone that claims to have finished his prophecy, you are still a chicken."

The girl's tears stopped, and so did her talking. Upon investigating the girl, he mentioned she was turned into stone.

And so was he.

* * *

><p>Raymond found himself lying on a rather dirty road. He saw some grass around him as he slowly awakened from his slumber. He stood up, mentioning how the whole area after the grass was dark. As if he was in some kind of void.<p>

He stared down the road. Far away, he could see his house. There was no other route to anything else. Just him, his home and the path in between.

"Just… what happened?" Raymond asked to himself, trying to figure out a logical reason for what happened just a few moments ago. He thought he heard some soft bouncing somewhere. That should've alerted him, but it didn't.

Why did all those people show up? Why did they trade voices with each other? Why did everything, despite the weirdness, look familiar? Everything lacked in detail as well, just as this road did.

The bouncing became harder.

This all seemed typical for… a nightmare. The fact he was not in his bed while he was sure he went in there after the visit with the prophet, said enough. This too, was just nightmare part number two. Something familiar was in this place though. Not like the previous part, which seemed to reference to recent stuff. This part was more foggy, as if it was a long time ago since Raymond saw this.

Raymond finally noticed the bouncing.

Now he knew why this particular scene seemed familiar. But it couldn't be. He didn't have any version of that monster nightmare since a very long time. He thought he passed the period.

The bouncing greatly increased in volume. The monster from the nightmares of his youth was nearly there.

Raymond started running. He knew he had limited time to get back to his bed before he would… he would… would get…

It didn't matter. The monster arrived. The nightmare monster, which Raymond accused of making Raymond cowardly. The black monster, with two frog-like legs. The small monster (it didn't even reach Raymond's waist), with a big horn on his head. The monster whose body was also its head. The monster whose mouth took an nice three quarter of that body and whose bottom lip was stretched forwards. Just so the monster could sweep Raymond up if it got close enough to him.

Raymond's terrified eyes met with the raging ones of the monster. The monster… which was called Twiek by Raymond.

_Boss?: Twiek?_

Twiek made the first move and jumped straight before Raymond, letting its mouth swing forward to catch Raymond. Raymond dodged by side-stepping, and went straight in for the run to his home. He knew Twiek could be beaten somehow… He had done it before. But he had forgotten how he did it. For now, succeeding in reaching his bed seemed like the best idea.

If it wasn't for the fact Raymond had never succeeded in doing that.

Twiek followed close behind, a heavy bounce every time it hit the ground. It was gaining speed, which was bad as Twiek already moved faster than Raymond. His house didn't seem to get any closer either.

Raymond looked behind him, just in time to see Twiek jumping up really high. It landed in front of Raymond, a small distance between them. Twiek quickly advanced on Raymond, Raymond terrified to do anything at all. Twiek went in to sweep Raymond up in its mouth…

If Raymond didn't take a few steps backwards to dodge. He ran past Twiek, once again in the front of the chase. His house suddenly seemed to be closer, but it was still far away.

Twiek, though confused by Raymond's sudden action, immediately chased him down again. Some of its bounces created shock waves, which went even faster to Raymond than Twiek itself. Raymond didn't notice and was caught by one. He didn't feel any pain, but it stunned him for a moments, allowing Twiek to catch up. Twiek once again tried to capture Raymond in its mouth, but Raymond shook the stun off and started running again. Twiek was still very close behind though. Raymond knew it was the end of him… Twiek jumped in front of him again, and Raymond tried to dodge the sweep by side stepping.

Twiek had counted on that and its mouth instead swung where Raymond was. Raymond, surprised and overwhelmed, could do nothing as he was sucked into the interior of Twiek. He didn't even manage to scream…

* * *

><p>Raymond woke up, pain all over his body. He breathed heavily, the intensity of the fictional chase didn't fully leave yet. Worse than all the pain (which he questioned how it got there in the first place) was the fact he felt scared more than he did for the past ten years…<p>

Ten years, without the nightmare he just had again. Was it truly such a good idea for him to leave for this journey? He was still a chicken, just as he was younger. Maybe… maybe he could find somebody else. Somebody else should do it.

Then again, the prophet said only Raymond was perfect to do this. The prophet had done so many things for him so he could do the journey anyway…

Maybe a good sleep, without any nightmares, would make him up his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own. It's as simple as that.<strong>

**Now, you might wonder what exactly happened during the first part of the chapter. Well, to put it simple, I 'remixed' previous chapters, to combine one twisted vague world. Look around and read carefully. I did not pick the sentences and scenes randomly… Heck, there's a reason why this author note is normal while the one at the start wasn't. That part shouldn't be too difficult to figure out though…**

**These nightmare scenes will happen more often in the future. Just warning you…**

**Fun fact: Twiek is real, as in the monster truly exists… in my nightmares from back when I was young. You got to love inspiration from your own life.**


	6. Results and consequences

**And we got a cover for the story! And now also a new chapter! … Not that many are interested in that…**

**Well, reader, this chapter explains a tiny bit about Raymond's world, but it's more of a filler chapter, I guess. So, just bear with me throughout this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer of previous chapters, please.**

* * *

><p>The day quickly came to be. It was a shining day. After all, money is usually quite shiny, and the grass was replaced by it. Reason for panic or greediness? Maybe for Wario (the latter), but this was all too common. Just someone's prophecy that apparently foretold the grass becoming money. Raymond looked outside, and saw how the grass returned to its normal form. That part of the prophecy was likely fulfilled just now.<p>

That left Raymond with his own prophecy. Well, not his technically, but still the one he needed to care about. To go or not to go, that was the question Raymond was thinking about while having breakfast. His family was earlier up than him and already had it, explaining why Raymond was alone. He wasn't eating anything special. Nothing worth mentioning. So I'm not mentioning it.

Prophecies have a large influence in this universe. While you, reader, are maybe dreaming of some kind of huge adventure, that is all too common in this world. These prophecies have been there before humanity (or any creature with some intelligence) appeared in that world. According to legend (and the prophets, one of which we saw in chapter four), the prophets found themselves on earth, just as plants started filling it. They were just shaped into existence, without any knowledge but of speaking, emotion, reading and writing. For some odd reason, they felt the need to write down all sorts of stories. They were all written on pages the prophets found around them, appearing out of nowhere just as the prophets. Some were more talented than others: where one would write a story with much character development, mysteries and other stuff that makes a story awesome, the other would write one-sentence stories.

Ultimately, when all papers were filled (which had taken over a million years), the pages suddenly flew towards one another, and were put in a book. This book multiplied itself into a thousand others. Nowadays, only seven remain. Five hundred were destroyed with the dinosaurs. Another one hundred were burned by the earliest forms of civilization. One hundred more were destroyed during Medieval, as the Christian Church saw them as the devil's own works. Two hundred and ninety simply faded into history, and might actually still exist. One book was overwritten in the Second World War by the Nazi's, as a way of propaganda (children could be forced to join high espionage forces with these prophecies while they were still young). The last two lost were overwritten by the Sovjet-Union and the United States of America. Any prophecy that would prove a danger for their government was erased, and sadly, that was rather… a lot. These last three books became unusable for further uses.

At least, so Raymond read in the article he was reading. I've been doing nothing more than just saying what the contents of this article are.

It was quickly understood by civilization that these prophecies foretold events that had yet to happen. The prophets also realized this fact, and most of them tried to commit suicide for their tragic stories…

They failed though, as they are immortal and invincible to any harm. That does not mean that they exist forever. The prophets, sometimes, fade away into nothing in just a few seconds. There's no indication why they are erased from existence. Some prophets have gone mad with this realization of their fate, others are enjoying what could be their last moments.

"Such as the prophet of the rock's prophecy…" Raymond thought as he remembered the fact where the prophet lived… Pervert…

Prophecies are often seen as the moment of one's life. The moment where you shine. It's quite shaming though, that with the amount of prophecies that happen, nobody really cares about someone saving the day. Even if the hero of the prophecy dies, there's a special unit that'll do the job. They only come in severe prophecies though, so the saving of a cat is often ignored for example. You have of course those prophecies where the death of the cat means the death of the planet, so sometimes the unit does even that prophecy, though not often.

What I've said does not mean you can ignore the prophecy and do what you want instead. In fact, in every single country on this planet, one is forced to do the prophecy. It doesn't matter why you can't, you WILL do it. Forced to kill a happy family? It's illegal to ignore that. You're still a baby? Doesn't matter, the police itself will gladly kidnap you so you can save the planet in some way. The only reason why people do not care about these facts, is due the large amount of propaganda all citizens have to deal with. The results of that I've just told you: people see the prophecy as your moment in live. Besides, you have a 95% chance of surviving, most find their special one during the prophecy and the world is saved for one hour. Who would even dare to complain?

"Crazy people, of course…" Raymond answered in thought a question written in the article. Enough rambling though. Raymond was finished with breakfast and determined to do the prophecy. While he was, technically, not in the prophecy and so wouldn't be forced to do it, Raymond was disappointed with his previous prophecy. No girlfriend, no big change in live. This one… this one would do it.

He had told his parents he would leave. His mother prepared some basic adventure stuff for him. Food, drinks, medic-kits… Just basic adventure stuff.

He stepped outside his house, to be greeted (along with a few other people who happened to walk in his neighborhood) with a threat.

"You… you pitiful mortals of this planet." Everyone looked up to some huge kind of… Iphone? It was the size of a skyscraper. "Why are you satisfied with your imperfection? Why do you accept the fact there exist mistakes in this world? I, Correction Auto, will fix the mistake that is your existence!"

Everyone stared at the Iphone, before looking around, searching for something or someone. "Say, whose prophecy has an Iphone as a final boss?" Someone asked.

"Us, sir!" Two teenagers, a boy and a girl stepped forward, towards Correction Auto. If Correction Auto had eyes, they would be full of 'WTF-ness' for the calmness the people dealt with their current situation.

"Good luck, you two!" A nearby man said with a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, good luck. Not that you two need it, this thing looks way too immobile to be a hard final boss." A woman told them.

"True, you two should be able to do it." The two teenagers were cheered on by more folks, while Correction Auto and the teenagers engaged in combat. Everyone else continued with their daily lives. Raymond continued with his not so daily live. First, he needed to follow that training, which was somewhere in the north… this would take a while traveling…

* * *

><p>"Please! I beg of you! You must go to the training!"<p>

"And miss part of my vacation? Hell no. We might be BFF's, but I have other things to do."

"Nina…"

"Rae?"

"I still haven't found a solution to my problem. It could happen any moment. You need to be prepared to… you know what."

"I took on my final boss like a pro. I don't think I need any training."

"That was a long time ago. You haven't fought since a while…"

"Who is to say that?"

"… With who did you fight? … Doesn't matter right now. What matters is my situation. It's going to be stronger than some school punks, and you know that."

"… Fine. I'll go to that training, if you promise you'll let me help you to enjoy live instead of stressing about your situation."

"What do you mean by 'enjoy life'?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

* * *

><p>"You failed to bring me that rock?"<p>

"ERROR: UNIT MUST SELF-DESTRUCT FOR NOT FULFILLING SAPIENTIA'S WISHES."

"You what! … too much loyalty can apparently hurt a person… Grr… Robots… programming them to do exactly what you want is too hard… Don't self-destruct on me. Report to me what happened."

"BOY ESCAPED WITH THE ROCK."

"… Note-to-self: Robots are not very detailed. I need to improve that. But anyway, this world has heroes of its own? I should've anticipated that. After all, gaining thrust from this world requires me to fulfill a prophecy, apparently one of many… But you don't seem to be too damaged, especially compared to what those two annoying brats usually do… That boy probably is no danger. The only thing we need is to prevent that boy from escaping next time. Unit 'Sapientia Carrier', stand-by till further orders."

"VERY WELL."

"I think it might be time to create some new robots… and use the material for them from here… let's see, where is a worthy one for me?"

* * *

><p>"Hello, reader, author. Does the difference matter? I don't think so. For long you have written stories. Such as this one. That's what makes you an author in the first place. Know who I am? I am your worst nightmare. I am the one who killed an author once. Who am I speaking about? Boss-defeater451. It's only by stupid luck he is still able to write this dumb story. It's only by stupid luck you are able to write stories. No longer. I am the Slayer of Authors, and I'll find a way to kill you all! In fact, let's attempt to create a portal to mister Bossy right now, shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p>Raymond decided to cut the route by walking over an abandoned factory. While he would usually complain that entering an abandoned factory is just asking for trouble, he thought that ten minutes were much shorter than the hour he had to walk outside the factory. Some plants started to reclaim the factory for nature, but it still stood. It wasn't too impressive of a factory, a rather small one actually.<p>

Raymond asked for trouble, and he got it.

A swift through the air passed Raymond's nose. Raymond jumped back in surprise and shock, and followed the swift. He mentioned an arrow on the ground, stuck firmly in it. Raymond stared with big eyes to the place the arrow came from. He saw the dark silhouette of a person. A hooded person.

"Hello, Boss-defeater451's avatar. How is your day going? It's your last one, so I truly hope it was a bad one."

The shadowy figure prepared another shot from her wooden bow. Raymond screamed out in fear, as he rushed inside a nearby building. Plants there too, were reclaiming this place for nature. But there were far less plants, and more seats. It looked like an office, with its many halls and small rooms.

Raymond looked back from where he came. It was covered in ice. He saw blackness from the other side of the ice as well.

"Can you please wait in there? I have certain business to do with Boss-defeater451, Cloud Dreamer Girl, Amp the Automaton and Dimentio713, just to name a few. They all owe me something."

Raymond was not going to wait. This… slayer of authors was trying to break through the ice!

"Namely, their lives."

**BOSS FIGHT: SLAYER OF AUTHORS**

"How does it feel, author?" Raymond ran into one hallway, not caring which one as he only wanted to hide from this crazy freak. "To know your life will end in just a few moments… just ironic, don't you think? You have always read stories about characters surviving or not, merely playing with lives… and now I play with…" The Slayer burst through the ice, which was thrown all over the floor. "YOURS!"

The Slayer of Authors looked around. Raymond looked over a small obstacle after which he hid, looking over to the silhouette, not much a silhouette. The Slayer seemed to have a girlish figure: breasts, some hips and from what he could see beneath the cap that hid the Slayer's face, long brown hair. Combined with the fact the Slayer had a girl voice, Raymond decided it was safe to say that the Slayer was a girl. Probably seventeen years old. Seventeen years old, and a danger for his life. What do children grow up fa-…

"Don't you dare make jokes about me, author! Or else I will make your death ten times worse than I've already planned it! I'll shoot you with my ice arrow, and then I make a pincushion out of you. It'll be so… satisfying. Then I cut off your head and hang it on my wall, like the animal you truly are on the inside."

Wow author, that girl is pissed off. What did you do, dump her?

AN: I have no idea who she is in the first place!

… Right… how come she is in your story then and you're writing about her?

AN: … Too complicated stuff.

"And you tiny little brain wouldn't like to think too much about complicated stuff, now would you?" The Slayer suddenly fixated her eyes on a certain spot, thinking she saw Raymond hiding there. "Such a pathetic waste of a life… just like the rest of the authors."

Raymond started to panic. The Slayer was coming his direction. Any sound would alert her to his location. He had to flee from his position as quickly as possible.

"Oh bossie… or do you prefer Rayie? Where are you? Bossie bossie bossie, Rayie, come to me…" Raymond climbed over a small wall, hoping he wouldn't make too much noise. His best chance of survival was escaping from where he came… without being seen. Those ice arrows would freeze him and allow that Slayer to finish him off.

"Not here? Too bad." The Slayer said to mostly herself as she looked around. "Just so you don't come back here…" The Slayer's ice arrow was suddenly replaced by an arrow flaming with… well, fire. In just in a blink of an eye. The Slayer set a few steps backwards, then shot the arrow to the ground, causing a fire to exist. It prevented Raymond from coming back to that particular hiding spot.

"I think you wonder how I'll get to you, don't you authors? How can a fictional person kill a real person? You have that reality protecting you, don't you?" Raymond crept over the floor, going straight for the exit. "Simple. I mess with this story by killing the protagonist, and a portal will appear, allowing me to kill you all. I've researched this for a long time now, so don't think it won't work. All I need to do is kill little Raymond… who is by the way not very good at hiding."

Raymond jumped up, only to have him and the Slayer looking at each other in the eyes. The Slayer immediately shot off an ice arrow. Raymond ducked, narrow avoiding a freezing death.

"I knew that would cause you to look up. So sad you quickly ducked again though. But now I know where you are…" The Slayer ran over to Raymond's previous location, but didn't find him there. "You're quick, I give you that. But honestly, you can't keep hiding from me. You're not Batman after all."

Raymond in the meanwhile, had ran to the other side of the room. He cursed himself for falling for the Slayer's trap. If he kept doing stupid things like that, then he was as good as dead.

"So Raymond is on the other side of the room, narrator? Thanks for telling me that." Wait… what, huh? "Just fourth wall breaking to my advantage, narrator."

Raymond cursed the narrator, me, in his thoughts for spoiling his location. How was I supposed to know she can hear what I say? Raymond found himself in a much more difficult fight than he thought it was. And he already thought it was on the highest intensity…

"At least someone here knows how good I am. Now, if only you pesky authors did so too… You would kill yourself before I can even finish off this boy." The Slayer looked around the corner… she didn't see Raymond. "Where's that stupid bo-…"

Raymond sprung on the slayer, throwing both of them on the floor. The Slayer let loose of her bow and arrow in surprise, but was hardly damaged. "Now you've done it…" She said as she kicked Raymond off her and quickly grabbed her bow and arrow. "Your head will too hang on my wall!"

Raymond had already fled the scene though. The Slayer cursed, again having no idea where Raymond went. He couldn't be too far away though, she thought with a smirk. She calmly but cautiously walked into one direction, arrow ready to shoot whenever Raymond would show up.

"Don't worry authors, I'll take your life tomorrow, if not today. Just give me a few more minutes to find my prey…"

Raymond was again crawling over the floor, keeping himself as low as possible. It seemed to help, as the Slayer hadn't found him yet. "You're starting to piss me off, Raymond. You wouldn't like me… angry."

No, but he didn't like her normal, so what difference would it be?

"Got you!" The Slayer shouted out, but much to her disappointment, Raymond didn't jump up. "not… You're learning. I didn't think you would have the ability to." The Slayer looked around one more time. "Where are you, bossie?"

As the Slayer said this, Raymond escaped through the door, somehow having found a way to it. "WHAT?" The Slayer screamed out, and too walked out of the door. Raymond was nowhere to be found. "ARGH! There went my opportunity to get my revenge on those darn authors! Next time, Raymond, you won't escape me! You will all suffer!"

* * *

><p>… <strong>If someone knows what actually just happened, please inform me… I have no idea how that boss made it into this chapter…<strong>


End file.
